cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Valhalla (1st)
Alliance Charter Preamble We, the members of Valhalla, create this charter to bring together a unified alliance. With the creation of this charter, we bring together each sovereign nation into a whole, providing war aid, mutual defense, and a purpose to further each individual's growth, and the growth of the alliance as a whole. Article I: Admission & Membership Section 1: Admission A: In order to gain admission to Valhalla, all applicants must answer questions determined by the Security Consul. Questions will include, but not be limited to, Nation Name, Ruler Name and Wars within the past 15 days. B: Each applicant will undergo a probationary period of 14 days. After completion, the Admissions Committee will vote on granting the applicant full membership. A vote of at least 67% approval is required to obtain membership. In the event a member does not receive this, he/she may reapply for membership and a new probationary period will follow. Section 2: Membership A: Membership in other alliances is not allowed. B: Upon putting forth an application for admittance to Valhalla, all applicants and members are bound by this Charter. Violations of Charter provisions may lead to disciplinary action by the Einherjar. Article II: Alliance Officials Section 1: The Einherjar The members of Valhalla shall be led by an executive branch, called the Einherjar, elected by popular vote from the alliance membership. The Einherjar shall be the voice of the alliance and shall make all executive decisions, while adhering to the ideals of Valhalla. Section 2: Einherjar Offices Regent: The official leader of the alliance. The Regent is responsible for all facets of the alliance, including, but not limited to, international politics, Einherjar organization, and general leadership of the Valhalla. Vice Regent: The assistant to the Regent. The Vice Regent is responsible for maintaining open lines of communication between the member nations and the Einherjar. In the event that the Regent is absent for important decisions, the Vice Regent has the authorization to make those decisions. Emissary: The head ambassador of Valhalla. The Emissary is responsible for creating diplomatic ties with foreign alliances, maintaining a diplomatic stance, and keeping suspected foreign threats under observation. Marshal: The lead military advisor of Valhalla. The Marshal is responsible for all military matters and assisting the Regent in disciplinary actions. Chancellor: The financial mentor of the Valhalla. The Chancellor is responsible for organizing all financial and war aid for growth of the members. Security Consul: Responsible for background checks, and organizing the training of Valhalla applicants. Head of the alliance intelligence, conducts duties to that end. Section 3: Absences and Vacancies in Einherjar A: If an Einherjar position becomes vacant, The Vice Regent will assume the duties of the position until another member is appointed. B: If the Vice Regent position becomes vacant for any reason, The Marshal will assume the duties of the Vice Regent until another member is appointed. C: In the event of a temporary absence, The Regent may designate another member of Einherjar to assume their duties. Section 4: Other Officials Norn: In order to ensure that the intentions and integrity of this document and those that wrote it are upheld, we will appoint 3 members of Norn. Initially all Norn will be elected by popular vote from member nations. The top 3 candidates will take office. If a Norn is deemed to no longer be qualified for the office, he may be removed by the remaining two Norn with a unanimous vote. Whenever a Norn leaves office, an immediate election by popular vote will be held to determine the replacement. Norn may veto any legislation in the process of being passed by a unanimous vote. Norn are prohibited from running for elected offices. Aesir: Whenever a Norn is expelled from office, the Aesir must approve the expulsion. The Aesir may not hold the title of Regent, Norn or any elected Einherjar office. However, if the Aesir departs Valhalla or relinquishes the position for any reason the Security Consul shall temporary assume the powers of Aesir until a new Aesir is elected. Should the Aesir need to be away for an extended length of time, then the Aesir may grant their powers to the Security Consul until such time as the Aesir returns. If, for any reason, the Aesir position becomes vacant an election for a new Aesir must begin within 48 hours. Aesir elections procedure: Whenever a new Aesir is to be elected a period of 72 hours will be given to members to attain approval to run. Approval must be given by at least 3 elected Einherjar members. At the end of this 72 hour period The Einherjar will post the names of Candidates who attained permission to run. A voting period of 48 hours for voting will commence. The Aesir shall be chosen by a 50% + 1 majority vote from members. Aesir expulsion: The Aesir can be removed from office by an unanimous vote from all elected Einherjar and a 2/3rds majority vote from the Norns. Admissions Committee: The Admissions Committee consists of five members; of which four are appointed by the Security Consul, the fifth being the Consul themselves. They are responsible for deciding upon the outcome of members on probation. Article III: Elections A: General Einherjar elections shall take place on every even month, according to the following schedule: 24 hours open for nominations (beginning the first of the election month), 48 hours for campaigning, and 48 hours for voting. B: To establish clear and unadulterated elections, Norn will oversee the elections. Election responsibilities will include, but not be limited to, managing the nominations, campaining, and creating voting threads/polls. C: During the nomination period, Valhalla members may nominate themselves for one office with the endorsement of a Norn. If a Valhalla member is unable to nominate themself during the nomination period, they may do so before nominations begin by private messaging a Norn, who will in turn share the nomination with the floor once nominating begins. D: Valhalla members may cast one vote for each Office. The candidate gaining the highest amount of votes for each Office is elected. E: In the event a candidate does not receive more than 50% of total votes, a run-off election for the office(s) in question will begin at the next update following the close of voting. Only the top two candidates for the office(s) in a tie will participate. Voting for the run-off election shall last 48 hours. In the event of another tie, the newly elected Einherjar shall appoint one of the candidates to the position. F: A selected Norn shall certify and post election results within 24 hours of the end of voting. Election winners enter office upon certification. Article IV: War & Nuclear Weapons. Section 1: War A: Any attack on a member nation will be treated as an attack on the entire alliance. This attack will be responded to with a declaration of war upon the offender. Reconstruction aid for the defender will be secured by the Marshal. B: Valhalla seeks for peace in the world. Therefore, member nations are forbidden from engaging in wars of aggression without prior approval from the Marshall. Section 2: Nuclear Weapons A: Nuclear research, posing a critical advantage in national development, is embraced by Valhalla. B: Development of nuclear weapons for strictly defensive purposes is tolerated. Any nation seeking to launch nuclear weaponry must only do so with official Einherjar consent. Article V: Amendments to the Charter of Valhalla Section 1: Amendment Proposals A. If the membership of Valhalla feels that an amendment to the Charter is necessary they may, at any time, propose a new amendment in the Proposal forum. Section 2: Amendment Process A. Once an amendment is proposed in the Proposal forum members may debate, revise, and edit the amendment as they see fit. When any particular draft of the amendment receives support from four or more members it must be submitted to the Norns for approval. Once the amendment gains unanimous support from the Norns it will be put up to vote. The voting period will last 48 hours. A 50% + 1 majority vote from the membership must be reached to ratify the amendment. A 4/6ths majority vote from the Regent and Einherjar may veto any amendment that does not receive support from a 75% + 1 supermajority of the membership. Once an amendment is ratified it immediately becomes part of the Charter. B. If an amendment does not receive support from the Norns it will be sent back to the membership for further deliberation. If a different draft of the same amendment fails to receive approval a second time the thread for that particular amendment will be locked and the amendment cannot be proposed for another 6 weeks. C. If an amendment does not receive the 50% + 1 majority vote needed for ratification the whole amendment process must start over. If a different draft of the same amendment fails to be ratified a second time the thread for that particular amendment will be locked and the amendment cannot be proposed again for 6 weeks. D. If an amendment is vetoed by the Regent and Einherjar the whole amendment process must start over. If a different draft of the same amendment is vetoed a second time then the thread for that particular amendment will be locked and the amendment cannot be proposed again for another 6 weeks. Foreign Affairs Conflicts Treaties Related links *Purplegate *NoWedge Category:Valhalla Category:Purple team alliances